The Feather Duster
by buyokitty
Summary: This comedy is funny and actionpacked all in one! Everyone is going to attend Sasuke's house warming party! What they don't know is that they're in for one heck of a wild ride! Bwahahaha!
1. In the begining, there was no ramen

One day in the Hidden Leaf Village, Squad 7(excluding Sasuke) was going to Sasuke's new house for a house warming party. Kakashi goes to the door and rings the chimes. The chime is the theme song to Kare Kano.

sweat drop

The door creaks open and you can see one of Sasuke's eyes through the crack.

"Yes…?" says Sasuke like a zombie.

"Ummm…it's us," says Naruto.

"Oh. Come in."

The house is small on the outside, but once you go inside the ceiling is as high as the Sistine Chapel.

"WOW! It's huge in here," says Naruto. "Ricola!"

"Stop it!" screams Sakura.

silence…

Sasuke clears his throat. "So, umm… Why did you guys arrive half an hour early?" he says, glancing at the clock.

"We didn't wanna get caught up in the crowd!" says Naruto in a matter-of-fact way. "Besides-first come, first serve! So, where's the ramen?"

"Sorry, I don't have any," says Sasuke coolly.

"WHAAAT!" says Naruto incredulously. "HOW THE HECK CAN YOU HAVE A PARTY WITHOUT RAMEN!"

"Relax, I still have other dishes of food," says Sasuke, trying to calm the overwhelmed Naruto down. "Loser."

(Trying to break the ice), "So…umm…who else did you invite?" asks Sakura.

"Oh, you know, the other squads in the village, a few more sensei, and a few ninja from the other villages," says Sasuke. "I hope this goes well, though-I don't know most people that well."

"Isn't this just going to be an interesting party?" says Kakashi in his usual laid-back manner. "I bet lots of people will want to get to know you better. Take my advice-avoid the weirdoes."

"Gee, that narrows it down to just about ¼ of the people, then," says Sakura.

Sakura's inner self: "You're pretty freaky yourself, Kakashi-sensei! Cha!"

"Getting back to food," says Naruto, changing the subject, "what do you have to eat?"

"Well, I've set up a variety of dishes. There are rice balls, sushi, soba, and those little octopus-shaped hot dogs. For sweets, we have jelly buns, pocky, and Hershey's chocolate," says Sasuke, "I hope I didn't get too much. There are a lot of people coming."

"Oh, hey, Sasuke!" says Sakura, "where do we put your house warming gifts?"

"There's a table in the corner over there for them," says Sasuke. He points to a medium-sized wooden table at the end of the hugemungous sized room.

Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi walk over to the table and put their gifts there.

Huff, huff, huff… The squad was on the floor, panting, for they had just walked a very long distance across the room.

"Holy crap!" says Naruto, "this place is bigger than the Mall of America!"

"Do you even know where that is…huff… Naruto?" says an exhausted Sakura.

"Uhhh… Kyoto?"

"You're a complete idiot," says Sasuke.

"Sorry, Naruto, but I have to agree with Sasuke on this one," says Kakashi.

"Why, you…!" says Naruto, embarrassed and angry, "What do you know? I knew it was in Spain all along! Besides, Sasuke, one of these days I'm gonna be the one to kick your sorry a"---

ding dong (Kare Kano theme song chime)


	2. Sand nin

All sweat drops

"Just behave yourself," says Sasuke, "or you'll find yourself boiling in your own ramen."

"Please, Naruto," says a pleading Sakura, "don't make a scene in front of the other ninja."

Sasuke opens the door.

"Hey, Sasuke," says Temari calmly, "I hope we didn't come too early. The Sand Village is a ways away, so we left kinda early."

"It's fine," says Sasuke, letting her and Gaara in.

"Hey, Gaara, say hi!" says Temari, nudging Gaara with her elbow. He was staring into space.

"Oh, right. Hello, Sasuke," says Gaara, in a challenging tone.

"Hello, Gaara," says Sasuke, in a way that is just as competitive.

Gaara looks at some dark blue flowers in the corner. The flowers wilt immediately.

"I told you you should've come without the mascara," says Temari jokingly.

"So, where's your 3rd squad member?" asks Sasuke.

"Oh, he decided not to come for personal reasons. I think it's best that he didn't come, anyway. Might have scared off some guests with that corpse on his back." Temari glances into the corner in a cautious sort of way.

Even Gaara and Temari are panting after putting their gifts down with the others.'(They had to walk the distance of Sasuke's house.)

Waiting for the rest of the guests, the group is found in the living room, playing a friendly game of Dai Fugo Dai Hin Min!

"Revolution," declares Naruto, who is actually doing good at the game.

"DUUUDE!" shouts Gaara unexpectedly.

Severe moment of silence

Authors: Gaara! Stick to the script! You're supposed to be cool and serious. I repeat, COOL AND SERIOUS! Don't ruin your reputation nowww!

"Sorry! I guess it kinda slipped," says Gaara, whose pale skin became redder than his hair. "Anyway, where was I? Oh, yeah! reads script "Hmph."

All of a sudden

"Reverse revolution," says Sasuke.

"Whaaat!" screams Naruto. "No fair! You always beat me at everything!"

"That's not true, Naruto," says Kakashi. "You beat Sasuke at being the number one hyperactive knuckle-headed ninja…sigh which, in turn, also makes you the most annoying."

"Ya see what I mean?" says Naruto argumentally. "Everything!"

"Loser," say Sasuke and Gaara at the same time.

"JINX!" shouts out Sakura happily.

Everyone stares at her

"Sorry, I guess I got carried away," says a blushing Sakura who was now as pink as her hair.

Sakura's inner self: "Sakura, you idiot! You're just making yourself look bad in front of Sasuke. Cha!"

"Let's get on with the game, shall we?" says Kakashi. "I've got a good hand"---

POOF


End file.
